I hate sweets
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: A short valentine day special- Joey's throwing a party and also making chocolates for his lover to drops by early, except not for that reason. However what will happen when Seto finds out Joey forgot why he was there? You'll get to see a sulking Seto lol. ONE-SHOT. YAOI .


Happy Valentine's Day!&it's snowing again. Now Hold up—before you get any funny ideas, I don't have a valentine (go figure) and nor do I celebrate it. But because I've been drawing a lil something for the rest of the holidays I thought it would only be fair—thus here I am with a fanfic as my valentine lol XD

This is also special bcoz it's my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic of my most favorite couple from the show, so I'm dead on ready for this! In truth I had this written incompletely for almost a year now. Too bad it's so short, Valentine came during a bad time for me :(

 **Anime** : Yu-Gi-Oh

 **Couple** : Seto X Joey

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or the show, only this cheesy fanfic**. T_T

 **Warning: This is a YAOI (Boy X boy), if you've never heard of that, turn away now!**

Ryou Bakura- "Okay okay, we get it already, just get on with the fanfic already!

Yours Truly: You heard him people, with that said do Enjoy! ;P

 _ **I hate Sweets…?**_

Joey had watched numerous shows where couples made their lovers chocolate from scratch so there he was staining his kitchen with all kinds of brown, making an utter mess out of the place. Plus it was the only idea that sat well with him for such an occasion. Think about it, his boyfriend was the CEO of the Kaiba Corp. he could probably buy all the chocolate in the world but he would never be able to purchase something made from Joey's hands.

' _How do you mix this again?'_ Joey stared at the brown goo in the bowl and then back at the cookbook perplexed. _'I invited the others too, I wonder if they'll be able to make it…'_ He thought finally mastering the art of spreading chocolate cookie dough on the tray and shoved it into the oven. After that he decided to mix some real chocolate in a pan on the stove. ' _So far so good…?'_

Ding Dong.

"Eh? Who's that? It's still a little early for the party to begin…" Joey murmured as he made his way to the door, cautiously opening it. He found a certain tall, slim and elegant looking brunette with a stern expression. "K-Kaiba? What are you doing here—I mean you're kinda early, don't cha think?" He loosely chuckled. Kaiba's expressionless face contorted for two major reasons upon hearing that: 1, Joey had referred to him as 'Kaiba' not 'Seto,' and 2, it appeared as though he forgot about their date.

The blond didn't fail to notice the other's sudden change in expression and backed a step a bit, watching him with wide eyes, trying to contemplate what he was lacking.

"Hey Joey! Happy Valentine's Day!" A third childish voice entered the scene. Joey looked down besides the CEO to find his little brother with long raven hair.

"Mokuba! Oh hey! I almost didn't see ya there." Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Come on in, make yourselves at home." He made way for the two brothers.

"Thanks." Mokuba appreciated.

"Do you even remember why we're here, mutt?" Kaiba inquired insensitively. Joey tried his hardest not to throw a fit upon hearing that insensate nickname but knew it meant that the elder was angry.

"Ne Moku, ya mind waiting in my room for us? I also got this really cool game collection…" He turned to Mokuba instead and requested with a wide smile.

"Sure thing." The younger nodded before dashing up the stairs. The brunette didn't seem to care either way. As soon as he was out of sight, Joey turned back to Kaiba.

"What was that for? At least tell me I have some pride in front of your younger brother." Joey insisted.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Kaiba asked again. Joey's blank expression was the answer to that. The elder sighed. "Where did I find myself such a brainless and clueless lover?"

"Hey! Are we gonna quit with the insults already! Or lemme guess, was that the real reason ya came all the way out here?" Joey couldn't believe he loved the rude and arrogant bastard just as much either despite his miserable personality. Life sure is an irony, isn't it? "Okay listen, I'm not doing this today—it's valentine's day so let's just cheer up ne?" He decided to ease the situation and forgive the other.

"Today was the day I promised to take you to the grand opening of the Oro restaurant. I even made reservations—that ring a bell?" The brunette reminded, not getting rid of the glare in his eyes. The truth hit the blond like a ton of bricks as all the memories of last week flashed back in his mind. He felt like he was going to fall backwards with the load of his thoughts. ' _Mannnn, I'm such an idiot! No wonder he has the right to insult me! How can I forget something so important?! Maybe I was too fixated on baking chocolates…'_ He secretly sobbed in his head.

"I remember, yeah of course I do! It just slipped my mind for a sec…I'm sorry." He surrendered. Kaiba just made a quiet 'hmph' sound and refused to look at his cute lover.

"Do you think a sorry can soothe me?"

"Well…it should! I mean what else do ya want from me?"

Kaiba smirked. Joey knew that look all too well, that sneer only meant that he'd be under him anytime. The blond thought of a quick distraction and then remembered his little baking treasure. _'Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ ' He landed his fist in his palm in high spirits.

"Hey, I know! I hand-made some chocolates—these should serve as make-up treat _and_ Valentine special!" He jovially suggested.

"Denied." The brunette abruptly rejected.

"Hah?!" Joey stared at him impossibly. Instead the elder stepped closer to him succumbing to the desire to hold the other and wrapped his long arms around his lithe waist. Taken aback, the younger didn't resist at all, on the contrary melted into the warmth and permitted his lover to give him a kiss on the lips. After another heartfelt kiss, Kaiba snuggled into the crook of the other's neck.

"Who's the cruel one? I didn't even receive a welcome-back kiss." He complained.

' _He's really spoiled lol.'_ Joey smiled inwardly. "Roger that." The blond obliged, holding Kaiba's face with both his hands and planting another sweet kiss on his lips. The brunette's eyes were open the entire gazing at the long eye-lashes of the closed eyes before him. Great, now Kaiba was turned on.

"Hey Joey! I didn't know you still had this—" Mokuba came rushing into the living room with a CD but halted at the awkwardness of the two. The moment Joey heard the kid's voice he immediately pulled himself away from the brunette and faced the raven haired.

' _Oops, totally forgot about Mokuba._ ' Joey plastered his usual smile on his face again. "Yeah lil bro?"

"Uh, nothing I just thought it was really cool, well I'll be back in your room." The child turned back towards the stairs.

"Sure thing." The blond waved.

"I've been thinking for a while now, does something happen to be burning?" The CEO asked sniffing the air. It took Joey a whole second before analyzing that information and the moment he did, he was rushing to the kitchen.

"Ah! That's right! I was baking chocolate chip cookies!" The blond swung open the oven door to release dark fumes of smoke and a tray full of burnt black crispy circles. He miserably frowned.

"Is this a new type of charcoal you're brewing?" The brunette asked causing the blond to slump further. Joey couldn't tell if the question came from mockery or simple naivety.

"Okay rich boy, say your price. I'll just have to buy you something since baking isn't my best suit after all." The younger claimed in defeat.

"Why are you even bothering to bake anything when one can easily purchase everything?" Kaiba insensitively questioned. Joey felt slightly offended by his apathetic demeanor.

"Well excuse me for using my commoner traditions to make ya something from the heart. If ya wanted chocolate ya could've bought any or every kind—what's so special about that? You're weird, normally people would rather prefer their lover making it for them." He concluded pouting with his arms crossed. "Looks like ya can only run your damn company inconsiderately!"

Kaiba wasn't in the mood for any lectures especially from someone so below him. Impulsively, he banged his palms on the shelf on either sides of the blond, shadowing over him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The brunette glared coldly. Joey gulped knowing full well he went too far this time. While the elder intimidated him and the shorter teen contemplated ways to get out of his sticky situation, the phone began ringing.

"I'll get that!" Joey dashed to the phone, picking it up. "Hello! Huh? Oh hey Tristan, what's up?" The blond soon forgot all about Kaiba. "Eh, seriously? Geez I feel sorry for ya, haha I told ya not to say that kind of stuff…huh, hey hold it, how is it my fault that your valentine didn't work out? Oh yeah well don't go around ruining other peoples'!"

Kaiba waited for what seemed like forever, in fact he had yet to discover how he let the blond go so easily. Without another thought, he stepped over to the phone table behind Joey and pressed his long fingers on the end button.

"Ah, what was that for, I was talking—"

"So was I. However if you prefer to spend the day talking to more of your pathetic gang members then spare me the trouble. I'll just return to running my company 'inconsiderately.'" The elder decided to turn around, stabbing his words back at the younger.

' _Yup, a real spoiled punk._ ' Joey thought. However if he didn't stop him now, Kaiba would put security against the other and not permit him to get anywhere close to the CEO for the next whole week. "Er! Hey! Come on, I said too much! Let's not forget what day it is today, I made you chocolates remember?" The blond acted as if he was trying to appease a child with a pure and frank smile and clutched the taller teen's arm.

"…I hate sweets."

"uh…" Joey didn't exactly have a comeback to that confession. ' _He's definitely sulking.'_ "Oh come on! There has ta be someway you like them, right?" He tried again.

Kaiba rolled his eyes to the messy shelf again, with spilled chocolate batter and cream all over the place and then back at his lover. "Hm…I suppose there is one way …" the blond only looked at him puzzled. "So, am I getting a valentine treat from you or not?"

"Of course! But it might take a while before I can make—"

Seto smirked. "I have a better way. Take off your shirt." Apprehensively the blond did so with the help of the other. "Now sit here." Kaiba patted the clean area on the shelf in the kitchen.

"Eh? Wait, what are you—" Before he could finish, the brunette was already hoisting him unto the wooden shelf. The elder dipped two fingers heavily in the chocolate batter from the pan, ultimately shoving them in the younger's mouth. Joey didn't have much of an option but to begin sucking on the bitter sweet taste in his mouth as the long fingers danced between his tongue. After another whole minute, Kaiba shifted his fingers to the side of his mouth to keep it open before willingly substituting it with his tongue in the other's mouth. His tongue roamed every inch of the younger's mouth, wiping off any spot of chocolate he could sense. Joey had his eyes shut by now and mimicked the other forceful tongue in his mouth but apparently couldn't hold on for too long as saliva ran down his mouth.

For the sake of oxygen Kaiba broke away, eyes not moving away from his blushing and breathless boyfriend.

"S-Seto…" Joey finally cracked open his beautiful eyes to meet with the other's, almost pleading for more as he locked his arms around the taller's shoulders. The brunette felt the heat rising to his face as he breathed out hot air completely aroused.

"Joey," He called his name for the first time as he smacked his lips unto the other's moist lips again. The blond teen responded automatically. At the same time Kaiba's hands reached for the whipped cream that was a few inches away on the same shelf. Shaking it a bit he sprayed a fragment on the bare chest. Joey immediately gasped, breaching the contact due to the coolness of the cream.

"Eh? What the…?" He shivered as the taller teen began licking the cream off his skin. "Ah…mm… it feels sticky…" the elder just ignored and proceeded to sucking and biting his nipples.

"Happy Valentine." Kaiba mouthed at last with a satisfying smile.

"You…" Joey didn't have words for that, not when his mind was in a haze. Kaiba was about to reach towards his pants when the bell abruptly rang startling them both. The brunette backed away to look at the front door. Joey quickly scurried to the ground and reached for his shirt pulling it on. Albeit wishing he didn't because now the cream on his chest was making him feel sticky _and_ stuck. Kaiba walked over to the door and swung it open, ready to eat up the person who interrupted his pleasure in such an insolent way. It wasn't everyday he could make the time to drive down to his pup's house in spite his busy schedule.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" A bunch of voices greeted at once. Kaiba was shocked to see the whole gang standing at the door i.e Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mai, and Serenity. Joey didn't take long to come to the open door as well.

"Huh, Kaiba's already here?" Yugi thought out loud.

"Oh hey guys! Ah, yeah Kaiba had some time on his hands, why don't ya guys come on in. Oh, Happy Valentine to ya guys too." Joey smiled eyeing the bunch of flowers and chocolates in their hands. They all made their way in to the living room one after the other. The elder twitched and yanked Joey's arm towards him.

"What the heck are they doing here?" He hissed.

"Um…ya see, I…wasn't sure ya were gonna come or not—due to yer urgent tasks and stuff so I thought I could hold a lil party here since my dad isn't here either…" The blond didn't know if he should continue explaining because the other's face was turning really cold…

Mokuba heard the commotion and made his way downstairs as well, greeting them.

"Wow Joey, looks like you've been busy. If you needed help preparing treats you could've asked." Tea suggested standing before the kitchen shelf with her hands on her hips.

"Uh actually Tea those were supposed ta be kinda special—uwah!" The pup yelped as he suddenly saw the floor beneath him disappear before it reappeared again. The next thing he knew Kaiba was carrying him like a sack of rice over his shoulder. The blond blushed heavily as everyone stared at the lovers, while Seto never cared what his reputation was according to the duelers' impressions. "K-Kaiba, put me down!"

Kaiba didn't comply and instead turned the door knob and walked out the door to his limousine. He opened the door to the car and threw his lover inside before entering as well. The black windows completely masking what ever could be going on inside.

"Spare me the petty friendships, there's no way I'm letting them get between our time alone." The brunette simply declared. "Take us back to the mansion, Mokuba can be picked up after the little party's over." He then ordered the driver who nodded and hit the gas.

"Kaiba!"

"Are you complaining?" He swung his head to face Joey, a glint of danger sparkling in his deep blue eyes. Joey sat straight.

"No sir-e." Joey stammered. The taller teen scoffed.

"We'll pick up as soon as we reach my room, that is, after a nice long shower." The CEO slowly mouthed the words as he reached under the blond's shirt feeling the wet cream drying on his chest. "I'll make sure you stay the night too, be prepared."

"Mm…"the younger moaned as tall fingers played on his stomach. Yup, something told him he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Sometimes he couldn't decide whether he should be happy his lover had time once in a while or was better off busy and on the phone with him instead.

 **The End +_+**

And that was that. Lol wow these two really need to work out their problems XD Yeah it wasn't much of a fanfic but I still enjoyed it. I wonder if I'll ever get time to write a full fledged Joey X Seto fanfic… Meh.

Anyhow hope you liked it too, thanks for reading and please review ^_^

Yours truly: ZeroCoolDemon


End file.
